Soñare
by Ikari M
Summary: ¿Qué es más real?.... Aceptar un adios o vivir creyendo que todo es un sueño...que mal summary!..MiloXCamus


**"Soñare"**

Ikari M.

Mirando impaciente el semáforo con la eterna luz roja que se reflejaba en el parabrisas, las yemas de sus dedos golpeaban frenéticamente el volante que estaba delante de él y en el segundo en que la luz hizo su cambio a verde el sonar del claxon proveniente de su vehículo reclamaba el avance del anterior, una… dos veces el llamado de aquel ruido desesperado.

Su vista aparentemente fija en el camino, pero si mirabas bien aquellas turquesas iban perdidas en sus pensamientos, una vez más tomo el celular y comenzó a marcar hábilmente los números, no era necesaria la ayuda de su agenda ni desglosar el menú para obtener aquel teléfono, hace mucho tiempo que lo había memorizado…

_A veces las cosas se tuercen te digo por cierto  
y te encuentras frente a ese desierto abierto  
con el hielo mudo y el coraje lento  
tan viejo como el mismo mundo  
el cariño y el despecho,  
el camino se hace andando, si  
pero un desierto es un desierto._

_Tunnnnn….tunnnnn_…. era evidente que daba tono más la llamada no era contestada, una vez más intento poder hacer conexión, esta vez lo único audible fue la grabación diciendo_…."Número fuera del área de servicio_"… Su cara se llenó de fastidio, aceleró aún más, no le preocupaba una multa, le preocupaba el no poder llegar a tiempo a su destino.

Minutos más tarde se vio en el lugar indicado, detuvo el auto y comenzó a darse cuenta que a pesar de tener una sensación de vacío físicamente no podía moverse, podía sentir el golpeteo de su corazón, incluso llegó a jurar que en cualquier momento le explotaría; una vez más tomo el teléfono y una vez más la llamada fue fallida. Salió del auto a toda velocidad dirigiéndose al ascensor, presionando incesantemente el botón, de nuevo el destino no le ayudaba mucho teniendo así que recorrer las escaleras para poder llegar al piso correspondiente…

_ya sé por qué le ganó a nuestro labio el silencio,  
y es que el reloj no tiene el tiempo  
no tiene el miedo  
el caso es que no conseguimos aislarnos del resto de  
este mundo  
donde los humanos, cambian los sueños por aire  
dame alguna excusa que nos salve  
o que nos traguen siete mares  
pero no me quites el coraje._

El pasillo parecía eterno, su corazón golpeaba cada vez más fuerte; instintivamente abrió la puerta del departamento encontrando un silencio total, _¿le habían tomado el pelo?._.. no, no era así y mientras permanecía estático su sentido del oído se fue agudizando percatándose de leves sonidos provenientes de una de las habitaciones…

- ¿Me puedes decir por qué no contestas el maldito celular?...-Comenzó a cuestionar Milo al entrar al lugar de procedencia de aquellos sonidos-

- No tengo porque contestarlo... hago exactamente lo mismo que tu…con la única diferencia que yo no estaba con mis amantes…-Respondía un altivo Camus, el cual no dejaba de fijar toda su atención a la maleta que preparaba-

- Tu sabías a que te atenías cuando comenzamos a salir…Nunca hice promesas de eternidad ni algo parecido… ¿Ahora resulta que te sorprende?..-Comenzando a acercarse al chico de frías facciones-

- No confundas sorpresa con fastidio Milo… Tienes razón con eso de las promesas…nadie te lo pidió y nadie te lo viene a pedir…

- No es la primera vez que me chantajeas con eso de que "te vas"…-Acortando el espacio entre ellos…

- ¡¡Qué te chantaj….

El impacto de los labios del primero no dejó terminar la frase, sus labios lo reclamaban dándole a entender que no podía alejarse de él, que le pertenecía; la correspondencia de este acto nunca llegó, podía sentir la tibieza de unos labios inmóviles y al separase de ellos… el impacto de una palma haciendo contacto con su mejilla…

- Esto no es un chantaje... como tú lo llamas…

_Enséñame tus manos  
abre las palmas que las veas  
y ahora, dime si aun te queda un poco de esperanza  
en ellas  
enséñame tus manos, esas, con las que nos acariciamos  
y hoy nos hacemos, tanto daño, tanto daño amor._

Camus tomó las maletas y comenzó su andar, atravesó la estancia hasta llegara a la puerta principal pues antes de poder abrirla una mano lo detuvo; tomándolo del brazo como pudo, Milo lo giró hacia él… hablaba en serio…Camus hablaba en serio…

- No te vayas…

- ¿Es broma verdad?... Puede que tu idea de pareja sea salir cada que puedes a fiestas y andar de cama en cama… y llegar aquí pretendiendo que no lo se, pues lamento desilusionarte, me temo que se perfectamente todos los que han ido y venido desde que se supone somos pareja… Esa no es mi idea de una relación…

- ¿Y entonces por qué te quedaste todo este tiempo?...

- Por amor… la razón por la cual aguante cada una de tus infidelidades y te recibía percatándome del aroma de otros era porque te amaba…

- ¿Te amaba?... No querrás decir…porque me amas…

- No… lo dije bien… hace mucho que deje de hacerlo… hace mucho que deje de amarte…

_tal vez por qué para ti solo soy un cero a la izquierda  
y no hay manera de que multiplique mi cariño por tus  
ganas,  
y nos den mas que cero_

ya se por qué le ganó a nuestro labio el silencio,  
y es que el reloj no tiene el tiempo,  
no tiene el miedo,  
no tiene el fuego...  
no te preocupes, que hoy es domingo y Dios descansa  
disfrutemos del momento y de este sitio que nos regala.

Al escuchar esto Milo pudo sentir como su pecho se contraía poco a poco, sentía que el equilibrio lo traicionaba, en su cabeza solo giraban las últimas palabras de Camus_…"hace mucho que dejé de amarte"…_ los sentimientos iban cambiando con cada segundo… la desilusión que había sentido a ver como Camus tomaba las maletas y se dirigía fuera del departamento comenzaron a tornarse en desesperación, en ese momento cruzaron por su cabeza preguntas tales como_...¿habrá conocido a alguien más?...¿estará enamorado de otro?...¿hace cuanto que lo esta?..._ estas preguntas detonaron los celos de Milo y mientras se iban acrecentando el agarre del brazo fue soltado para que en fracción de segundos sus maños tomaran los hombros de Camus…

- Dime quien es…-Encajando los dedos en los finos hombros-

- ……………… -Camus no pronunció palabra alguna-

- ¡¡Que me digas quien es!!...-Exigía Milo mientras sus manos comenzaban a hacer cada vez más presión y comenzaba a agitar el cuerpo de Camus-

- ¡¡Para qué??...¡¡Para qué quieres saberlo??

- ¡¡Eso quiere decir que si existe alguien más!!

- ¡¡Si…hay alguien más!!...

_Dame alguna excusa que nos salve  
o que nos traguen siete mares  
pero no me quites el coraje_

Enséñame tus manos  
abre las palmas que las veas  
y ahora, dime si aun te queda un poco de esperanza  
en ellas  
enséñame tus manos, esas, con las que nos acariciamos  
y hoy nos hacemos, tanto daño.

Milo soltó al instante a Camus, y vio el momento en que este último tomaba de nuevo las maletas y salía del departamento; se quedó unos segundos inmóvil frente a la puerta, pensó en salir corriendo tras él, intentar que no se fuera, que reconsiderara…pero también se había hecho presente la sombra de un tercero…del cual no conocía ni nombre, ni cara… del cual no conocía absolutamente nada…

Ese hombre se lo había llevado, se lo había quitado….no… solo él era el culpable de todo ello, él había descuidado aquello que más anhelaba…Camus tenía razón… su forma de vida era lo que recriminó su pareja desde el principio…

Ahora nada importaba ya… tanto había pretendido al chico, tanto había soñado con él… y cuando por fin el destino le había permitido compartir con aquel ser de belleza infinita…él se había desviado… pretendió seguir con una vida de libertinaje…

- Espero que él te ame… que te ame mejor de lo que yo lo hice….

La luz iba infiltrándose entre los hilos de las finas cortinas, un nuevo día anunciaba su llegada, los rayos del sol que salían disparados se posaban sobre el rostro del chico que aún se resistía a abrir los ojos - _…¿habrá sido un sueño?..._- pensó y conforme abría los ojos su mirada se iba desviando a un costado de la cama, el lugar donde seguramente Camus aún permanecía hundido en las profundidades de sus sueños…

Lo que encontró no fue nada más que la realidad… parte de la cama estaba vacía… el lugar de Camus estaba vacío…se levantó y recorrió las cortinas para poder mirar la ciudad, recargó su perfil en el marco de la ventada y pensativo se dio cuenta que aquel sueño apenas comenzaba….

_Enséñame tus manos...  
que las mías se han cansado de intentar coger el  
mundo  
con los puños apretados...  
enséñame tus manos, esas, con las que nos acariciamos  
y hoy nos hacemos, tanto daño_

_--/--_

_Recuerden que la historia original, ni mucho menos los personajes o la canción me pertenecen; pero me tome el atrevimiento de usarlos con un fin puramente de entretenimiento…_

_Espero hayan disfrutado la lectura…_

_Ikari M._


End file.
